D R A C U L A – Text inspirerad av tolkning från Bram Stoker
by Zimide
Summary: Denna text är ett brev, inspirerad av min personliga tolkning av Bram Stokers DRACULA från 90-talet.


– Disguised Reconstruction Assignment for Citizens Unknowing of Leagues Above

**Disguised Reconstruction Assignment for Citizens Unknowning of Leagues Above**

Om du läser det här, är du en av de få som får en insikt i världen. Min käre vän, jag vill varna dig för DRACULA.

DRACULA är ondskan själv, och är ute efter att konstruera om och perversera människors inre. – Medvetandet, moralen och behov. De använder sig främst av underhållnings- och nöjesbranschen såsom media, musik och film. – Och faktiskt är de praktiskt taget de som leder dessa branscher numera. Det är ju trots allt det ultimata sättet att nå ut och påverka många människor samtidigt. Nöjesbranschen är ju något av de mest attraktiva för många.

DRACULA vill som sagt perversera människor. Varför? – Jo, främst för pengar och makt. De tål inte så-kallad renhet och genuint godhjärtade människor för sådana personer saboterar hela systemet. Därmed är det viktigt för DRACULA att vara så effektiva och smidiga i sitt arbete som möjligt – så att även de genuint godhjärtade kan rekonstrueras efter DRACULAs modell. – Vilket leder mig till att förklara för dig ungefär hur de helst vill ha oss.

Först av allt vill de ha oss likgiltiga – accepterandes av allt. Vi ska inte reagera på något. – Med undantag för att man reagerar för att någon annan reagerar. Varför? För det blir lättare för dem att införa nya tankesätt och trender som leder till mer pengar…

För det andra vill DRACULA att vi skall vara själviska. – Ty själviskhet leder till utnyttjande av människor, vilket i sin tur kan reducera antalet genuint godhjärtade människor. De kan bli sårade, hårdhjärtade och i sin tur också själviska. Varför? För att folk ska fokusera mer på sina egna lustar och begär, vilket genererar mer pengar till DRACULA.

Och för det tredje; de vill ha oss bundna till deras verktyg. – Verktyg som till exempel superkändisar. De vill att vi ska beundra deras kändisar som förmedlar DRACULAs vilja. Varför? – Uppenbart. Om vi ser upp till någon, ser vi även upp till det personen står för. Och, står kändisen för likgiltighet och själviskhet, formas även vi lätt efter dem.

Detta får DRACULA oss att bli genom bland annat nöjesbranschen. Låt mig ge dig ett exempel; sex.

DRACULA öser sensuella och sex-relaterade saker över oss var vi än går, så att det blir oundvikligt för en att inte tänka på sex. Mycket lusta väcks hos människor och oundvikligen känner de behov för njutning. DRACULA uppmuntrar både unga och gamla att mätta sina begär, och man får se otaliga exempel på hur det kan gå till genom TV och media. Det leder till att människor följer dessa exempel, och har allt mer sex med andra, med endast personlig njutning som syfte. – Utan kärlek. Endast begär - vilket även leder till att människor handlar mer sexleksaker bland annat – och själviskheten ökar och man utnyttjar andra människor för egoistiska skäl. – Fler blir sårade; antalet genuint optimistiska och godhjärtade minskar i antal, vilket i sin tur skapar ännu en upprepning av samma process. Allt som allt; DRACULA tjänar mer pengar på sina varor.

Jag uppmanar dig härmed att hålla dig fri. Bevara ditt hjärta och de värderingar som du vet är sanna inom dig. DRACULA är experter på att få en att tro att man är fri, när man i själva verket är bunden av dem och deras verktyg. De är experter på att förklä sina verktyg som oskyldigt innovativa – så att vi missleds att ta del av dem och därmed påbörja rekonstruktionen av vårt inre. De lever på vår destruktion. Vår destruktion är deras levebröd.

Var försiktig med vad du ägnar tid och pengar på. Lyssna inte på vad som helst, titta inte på vad som helst! Låt dig själv ej fångas! Mänskligheten bör bara fri, men DRACULA är redan på god väg att ta befälet över oss. - Med hjälp av vår undermedvetna tillåtelse!  
Det enda sättet vi kan rädda friheten är genom att leva godhjärtat. – Lev godhjärtat och distansera dig från deras snaror! Var fri.

Var med i kampen om mänsklighetens frihet; håll dig ren!


End file.
